The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA14263’. ‘KLECA14263’ originated from a controlled-cross between the female Calibrachoa variety ‘KLECA10216’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,893) and the proprietary male Calibrachoa variety ‘J 904’ (unpatented).
In May 2010, two Calibrachoa parental lines, the female variety ‘KLECA10216’ and the male Calibrachoa variety ‘J 904’ were crossed via a controlled cross in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in May 2011, having pink flowers with a red-purple eye and subsequently named ‘KLECA14263’. In May 2011, ‘KLECA14263’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative tip cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLECA14263’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tip cuttings.